Lover's Melody
by WhiteEnsigma
Summary: With his skill and talent, what could he come up with as a Valentine gift for his lover? TezukaxFuji


**^.^_^.^_^.^_^.^**

**Lover's Melody**

**^.^_^.^_^.^_^.^**

It was a fine day, a really really fine day, but Fuji couldn't take a hold of something that felt realy really wrong. His right index finger drummed on his chin gently as he hummed contemplatively while gazing at Seigaku's tennis captain's back.

Yes, they were at the afternoon practice. And no, Fuji wasn't hiding or slacking off. He had a match with Momoshiro a second ago, and he won like a Fuji Syusuke would. Anyhow, winning Momoshiro wasn't really an accomplishment or something to be proud of, or to Fuji anyways, because literally, he could win against anyone in a tennis match if he desired to do so. He sighed in boredom.

Momoshiro looked up from his sitting position on the ground near where Fuji was standing. It was the 20th time that he heard the same sigh coming from his tensai-senpai, but he didn't want to question it in case Fuji decided to make him more miserable than he already was.

"Ne, Momo-chan."

Momoshiro's eyebrow twitched, and he told himself to control his temper. Momo-chan was not a name he wanted to be called. Seriously, he's a boy _and_ a tennis regular. "Yes, Fuji-senpai?" Fortunately, it came out nice.

Fuji leaned against the fence and tipped his chin up. "What's today's date?"

Momoshiro frowned as he tried to remember the dratted date. Who really cared what date it was today. Besides, tennis practice was the same every day except Sunday, and that was all that matter. "February 13…I think." He added slowly. It must be, right? There were pink and red and heart decorations all over the school building. Besides, the girls in his class were getting all worked up for the Valentine's dance tonight.

Unfortunately, they would be too tired after tennis to basically have fun at the dance, so none of the regulars were going. The other club members were excused from practice to prepare for the event.

"You think?" Fuji's voice came out too lightly, and that made Momoshiro flinched.

"It is." The mechanical voice that belonged to the data player appeared from behind the fence. "Fuji, what are you thinking that's making you think?"

Fuji raised an eyebrow and turned his head to take a look at Inui's face. "I don't know. What do you think that is making me think?"

Inui frowned and coughed as he pulled back, looking as if he was embarrassed of the question that he just asked. "Um…anyways, what's the score of your match with Momoshiro?"

"6-1." Fuji left it at that. He knew Inui knew who scored a 6.

Soon, Eiji and Kaido joined the three by the fence.

"Mou, I thought Tezuka would let us off today, but he worked us harder than regular days." Eiji whined as he tiredly slipped down against the fence to sit on the floor by Momoshiro.

Fuji looked at his friend empathetically. He had an easy partner, but Eiji and Kaido could be classified on the same level, so their game took a while to determine a winner. "I'm sure it's not that bad. He just wants us to not get distracted from all the commotion on campus."

Momoshiro let out a small scoff. He was still bitter about being set up with Fuji, who was not going easy on him at all.

"Tch." Kaido came over after retrieving his and Eiji's water bottles. "You're just weak."

Momoshiro looked up and glared at Kaido as the latter handed the bottle to Eiji.

Kaido glared back as he drank his water.

Inui scribbled in his notebook and mumbled. "No verbal fighting today. And Kaido, Eji, what was the score?"

"5-6, Eiji-senpai's win." Kaido muttered and stepped away from Momoshiro.

It was silent until Eiji spoke up. "Oh, where's Oishi?"

Inui twisted his head to look back at the clubhouse before looking back down at Eiji to answer. "One of the student council members came earlier asking Oishi to help them with something. He said he'll be back before practice ends. Oh, and there he is."

On cue, Oishi walked into view. "You guys are done?"

All members present nodded their head.

Eiji stood up. "Where did you go?"

"The student councils wanted me to help them with song selection for the dance."

Fuji smiled and commented. "That's expected. You have a good taste in romantic music."

Oishi scratched his head shyly. "Thank you."

Fuji nodded in return.

"Finally. Practice's over." Momoshiro drawled lazily as he stood up.

Echizen, Kawamura, and Tezuka walked over. "Tezuka, I need to talk to you for a sec." Oishi said as he made his way by Tezuka's side.

Tezuka nodded. "Practice is dismissed. Go change."

A chorus of "Hai" followed, and they left.

Oishi and Tezuka walked slowly to the clubhouse. "The vice-president requests that you to stay a bit for the dance."

Tezuka raised an eyebrow. "Did he say why?"

Oishi smiled apologetically. "Yeah. He wants you to make a romantic speech for the attendees. Apparently, he told the girls that you'll be at the dance as a ploy to get more of them to go."

Tezuka sighed. "Is that all?"

Oishi nodded. "Yeah."

Everyone managed to change into their regular clothes by the time Oishi and Tezuka stepped in.

Tezuka's eyes traveled to the bench to see Fuji sitting while smiling up at him expectedly. He looked around. Most of the members were rummaging through their lockers to see what they should take home for the weekend. With his eyes back on Fuji, he walked over to his locker, which was beside Fuji, and opened it. He avoided looking at Fuji. "I can't walk home with you today."

Fuji turned to look at Tezuka's back fully. His smile was replaced by a questioning frown. "Why?"

Tezuka paused a second to think before continuing to take his clothes out from his bag. "The council wants me to stay and make a short speech for the dance tonight, so I have to go and see them right after I'm done."

Fuji was about to speak when Momoshiro, Echizen, Kaido, Inui, and Kawamura bid them good-bye.

After waving to his kouhei, Fuji turned back to Tezuka. Now he knew what felt wrong: his feeling. "So I'm going to have to walk home by myself today?" He pouted.

Tezuka made a mistake by looking at Fuji. He mentally face palmed himself. A pouting Fuji was essentially a turn point in everything.

"Fuji, you're coming with us?" Eiji shouted by the door with Oishi. Apparently, Oishi told him about Tezuka's new task, and he decided to walk his best friend home.

"Hai! I'm coming." Fuji shouted back, standing up as he collected his bags on the bench and flung them on his shoulders.

"Wait." Tezuka dropped a hand on Fuji's shoulder before the shorter one could walk away without a word.

Fuji turned a bit sideway to glare at Tezuka, but his glare immediately dissolved and his eyes opened at the sudden surprise of Tezuka's lips on his.

Before the kiss went deeper, Tezuka pulled back and gave Fuji a peck on the forehead. "I'm sorry, and I'll call you later, ok?" He smiled. His right hand moved up to briefly touch Fuji's lips.

The sour mood disappeared and Fuji was back smiling again, albeit this time happier. He nodded. "Uhm!" He tiptoed to give Tezuka a light kiss on the cheek. "Talk to you later then!"

Tezuka nodded and waved after Fuji.

By the time Tezuka got home, it was 8 at night. The attendees pressured him to stay a while longer, but he firmly refused. Naturally, no one had the ability to sway his decisions once they were made. But of course, there are exceptions, but only in rare cases.

"Mother, were you able to get me the piano?" Tezuka walked into the kitchen as soon as he got home. Luckily, his father gave him a ride home, or else it would take him longer to get home.

Ayana was putting a finishing touch to dinner. She smiled at him "I did!"

Tezuka let out a relieved sigh. "Thank you, mother." He came over to give her a peck on her cheek.

At that time, Kuniharu came into the kitchen and gave his wife and son a bewilder look. "What are you both planning with a piano?"

Tezuka merely smiled as he left the kitchen to take a shower.

Ayana came over to her husband and kissed his cheek as she rubbed his belly. "Not us, just Kunimitsu, and let's not talk about the piano. Take a shower and then come down for dinner."

Kuniharu complied right away. The business suit that he wore all day wasn't as comfortable as his pajama.

"Hey baby."

Tezuka heard a giggle over the phone and that made his smile widened. He phoned Fuji the moment he entered his room.

"Hi hubby~" Fuji responded in a bubbly voice. "Did you eat dinner yet?"

Tezuka pinched his phone between his shoulder and ear while pulling out a shirt from underneath a neat pile in the closet. "Not yet. I just got home, and now I'm going to shower. What about you?"

"Ah. I just finished. Yuuta-chan is washing the dishes right now. Why don't you call me back later after you're done with everything?"

Tezuka grunted. "Alright."

"Bye hubby~" With that, Fuji hung up the phone.

He loved every aspect of his little boyfriend. Everything about Fuji was irresistible, and that sometimes made it difficult for Tezuka to do things.

After everyone retired to his or her respective room, Tezuka called Fuji once again, and they stayed on the phone for an hour before Fuji went to sleep. But for Tezuka, sleep wasn't coming to him yet, so he decided to prepare his valentine gift for Fuji tomorrow.

Morning came peacefully for Fuji, especially after he had a soothing night talk with Tezuka yesterday. He was still sleeping when a wave of melody passed through his slightly opened window and entered his ears.

Fuji subconsciously smiled as he nuzzled deeper into his fluffy pillow. The melody only served to bring him deeper into dreamland, but higher into the sky. The melody sounded very familiar. Already in his head and subconsciously, he formed the lyric in his head.

_From this moment, life has begun__  
__From this moment, you are the one__  
__Right beside you is where I belong__  
__From this moment on__From this moment, I have been blessed__  
__I live only for your happiness__  
__And for your love, I'd give my last breath__  
__From this moment on_

BAM!

Fuji jolted up and the lyric went away like lightning. "What the heck?" He grumbled while attempting to turn and twist to get out from his blanket. And he succeeded. His glare was already forming as he looked to the person standing at the door.

"Syusuke! Get up! Get up!" The person jumped up and down excitedly.

Fuji rolled his eyes and groaned. He fell back onto his pillow. "Oh my god. Nee-san, get out of my room." He took the pillow and put it over his face.

Sighing exasperatedly, Yumiko ran across the room and jumped onto Fuji's bed. She shook him like mad. "Get up, you sleepy head!"

"Why? Why?" Fuji groaned muffled from under his pillow.

Yumiko yanked the pillow away from Fuji's face and threw it onto the floor.

"Something's happening and you need to go outside and see for yourself!" She yelled out once again.

"Gosh, nee-san. Stop screeching into my ears." Fuji rubbed his ears annoyingly. He whipped his head to face his sister and glared. "Why the heck did you barge into my room so early in the morning? It's only 6 for crying out loud!"

"Oy!" What Fuji didn't expect was Yumiko smacking his head on the side. "You're going to thank me for this. Now get up and get out!" With a finale, she pushed him onto the floor with a soft thud following.

"Ouch." Fuji whined. "Mommy~"

"Yes baby?"

Fuji looked up. He didn't think his mom would come. "Nee-san is disturbing your precious son's sleep."

"Oh goodness!" Yoshiko exclaimed as she clapped her hands together. "What are you still doing on the floor? Hurry and get dress!"

Fuji frowned in confusion. Why were his sister and mom so strange in the morning?

"Don't you hear that?"

Fuji's frown deepened. "What are you both talking about?" He crossed his arms and demanded an answer.

"Sshhh!" The women shushed him. "Listen."

And he listened. The same melody in his dream came back again in increasing volume. He blinked. "That wasn't from my dream?"

Yumiko and Yoshiko sighed exasperatedly.

Now why didn't he hear it after he was awake? Oh right, Yumiko's voice was louder.

He quickly scrambled off the floor and ran toward his window, swiping the curtain to the side. The sunray hit his face before he opened his eyes to look down at his front yard. His eyes widened visibly.

Instantaneously, Fuji was already running down the stairs.

"And I told him to get up 3 minutes ago." Yumiko mumbled as she looked after the trail in which Fuji left earlier.

"I need to get my camcorder!" Yoshiro exclaimed and ran out.

Fuji's hand flew over the lock and the door handle swiftly before letting himself out. He stopped short and smiled widely. "Hubby."

"I give my hand to you with all my heart  
Can't wait to live my live my life with you, can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you."

Tezuka's voice drifted into the morning air and resonated through out the neighborhood.

The melody continued and Fuji was too stunned to move. His boyfriend for 3 years was playing on the grand piano so captivating that he didn't want to break the trance. Tezuka was dressed in a pair of black slacks and a baby blue shirt underneath a sweater vest. The rolex that he got from Fuji for his last birthday wrapped around his left wrist.

Fuji picked up the melody and began to sing along with Tezuka's voice.

"From this moment, as long I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on

You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you

From this moment, as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment  
I will love you as long as I live  
From this moment on."

Slickly, Tezuka ended the melody. He stood up from the piano bench and picked up the bouquet of many different floral genuses. He walked closer to Fuji and held out the bouquet with a handsome smile. "Happy Valentine, baby."

Fuji screeched loudly and took the bouquet before throwing himself into Tezuka's embrace. "Oh my god, hubby! I love you!"

Tezuka chuckled and pulled Fuji closer. "Love you too baby."

Yumiko and Yoshiko sighed dreamily. "Why isn't your dad like your brother-in-law?"

"Ah~Young love. Young love." Yumiko repeated as if she was hypnotized. Suddenly, her eyes brightened up and she jumped up and down while pointing a finger. "They're kissing, kissing! Don't miss that!"

Yoshiko beamed. "Best not!"

Their lips were tight against each other. Tezuka held Fuji tight and close to his body as he bent lower to deepened the kiss. Before they were literally out of breath, they pulled apart, face flushed.

"I didn't know you play piano." Fuji smiled up at Tezuka, tracing a finger on Tezuka's well-defined chest.

"I didn't. It's only for you."

"Oh? Then play me another song."

Tezuka's chuckle resonated on his chest. "I only learned one. If you want, I can play it again." He offered.

Fuji raised an amused eyebrow. "Really now, and how long did it take you to learn how to play so marvelously?"

Tezuka seemed to think a bit with his eyes slightly shifted away from Fuji's face. "32 days exactly."

Fuji smiled mischievously before pushing away from Tezuka's embrace. "Then go home and learn another song if you want another kiss from me."

Tezuka's face turned surprised and incredulous. "What?" He was about to protest when Fuji pulled him down by his collar.

"Just kidding, hubby. Happy Valentine." Fuji whispered on Tezuka's lips before giving them a smooch.

**^.^**

**END**

**^.^**

**AN:** I had this partially written on Monday at work, and I only got to work on it today, so it turns out as a belated Valentine story. I'm working on the next chapter of TR if anyone is anticipating any news for that update. I can't be sure when it is going to be done because I have a lot going on right now.

I'd love to know what you think of this story/song, so drop a review.

Thank you for reading!

Song: _From This Moment On _by Shania Twain

-WhiteEnsigma


End file.
